Sacrificial Arc
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Jaune sacrifices himself so that others can live, but will his sacrifice be in vain?
1. Chapter 1

**Sacrificial Arc**

It was a dark night and Vale was being attack by White Fang, Cinder Fall and her associates. The town was burning and she was planning to kill the 'Fall Maiden'. Jaune and Pyrrha looked to see what was going on and knew what had to be done. "I have to go and stop her." Said Pyrrha.

"Wait!" Said Jaune, she stopped. "Before you go, I just want one thing from you."

"What?" He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Then he reached up to her neck and pinched it knocking her out. Then put her somewhere safe. "I'm sorry Pyr, before you comes me." With that he took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vale was turning to cinders and Cinder and her group were enjoying it. "Look At It!" She said, "Once Salem has returned all of Remnant Shall Be Ours!" Just then someone stepped in front of them. He was covered from head to toe in fireproof armor, he was prepared to fight and if he had to, die. (picture MCU Captain America's uniform but with a complete cowl, Jaune's colors and markings) "Arc? Is that you?" She said.

"I know you need to kill the 'Fall Maiden' but, to get to her." He placed his shield on his arm, "you'll have to kill me!"

"Emerald! Mercury! Neo! Kill Him!" She said, so the three went right at him and they fought. Jaune threw the shield at Emerald hitting her with such force it slammed her into a wall and almost cut her in half at the chest. He grabbed Mercury by the arm judo tossed him over his shoulder rolled over him dislocating his arm, flipping him over and breaking his shoulder blade. After letting him go, curb stomping him to the pavement.

Then he looked at Neo, "don't do this Neo." He said, "you're better than this." The 'candy girl' just looked at him, dropped her weapon and walked away. Cinder was pissed, how dare she leave? After all she'd done for her! She was about to attack her when all of the sudden Jaune's shield smacked her across the head. "This is between us Cinder!"

"By all means boyo," she said and started to flame up. "Let's Heat Things UP!" So the fight was on and they were going at it. He was blocking her flames with his shield as he rushed her and knocked her back. Then she took off and he went after her, fighting grimm and White Fang members along the way. As he was trying to get to her, he grabbed one of the members.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He screamed at him.

"The Tower!" He said, "said she was going to awaken Salem and turn everything to ash!" Jaune let the boy go and took off for the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile Cinder had set everything up she wanted the whole world to see her victory before it went up in flames. "Now there is no one tae stop me, Remnant Shall Be Ash!" She screamed, but like all bad guys, Cinder had celebrated too early. A shield smacked her across the head again and flew back to its owner.

"You forgot one little thing Cinder." He said, "I'm still breathing!" With that they fought with Remnant on the line.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was seeing this fight going on, Ironwood was trying to send his men out to help Jaune, Ozpin was sending other hunters, team RWB(Y) and team (J)N(P)R were rushing to the tower to try and help him as well. "WE NEED TO FIND PYRRHA!" Screamed Ruby.

"I'LL LOOK FOR HER!" Yelled Weiss. "YOU GUYS GO TO JAUNE!" So they continued on but before they even made it to the tower, they heard someone scream.

"NO!" It was Cinder, she fell from the top of the tower.

"THAT'S CINDER!" Said Blake, just then all the scrolls activated and they heard a voice struggling to breathe.

[ _To anyone listening, my name is Jaune Alexander Arc. I wanted to say a few things, goodbyes if you will. Before I die; to my family I love you all with all of my heart and I'm sorry._

 _Ruby, I want to thank you for helping me. Making me see that life does have hope all we have to do is reach out and grab it._

 _Weiss, I'm sorry for being a huge pain to you. I just wanted you to know that you are loved for just by being you. Not the heiress to the Schnee Dust fortune._

 _Blake, my family had always fought for fauni rights and they want to help you. Go to them and they will._

 _Yang, I have talk to Ironwood and backed your claims. Your have been cleared, or at least will be. Make sure everyone will be happy, of course I can count on you._

 _Nora, thanks for reminding me what it feels like to laugh again and to be happy. Make sure you keep that smile on your face. My death doesn't deserve your tears._

 _Ren, help Nora through this because I know she's crying over this. You will always be my brother, to the end and further._

 _Pyrrha, my love, I'm sorry but like I said 'me before you'. If you had died, I couldn't live with myself that's how much I love you. But, I'm a coward, I couldn't say the words until now. I have alway known you loved me but I've always thought you could do better than me. Now you don't me to hold you back anymore._

 _People of Remnant; remember my sacrifice don't let it be in vain._ ] With that, Jaune Arc; the hero of Remnant died with the tower blowing up.

"JAUNE!"

* * *

( **Ten Minutes earlier** )

Jaune and Cinder were fighting up a storm. "Why?" He asked as they clashed. "Why awaken Salem?"

"Why?" She said, "I'm a terrorist! I want tae rule all of Remnant!"

"You think she's going to let you?" He said, "That's a laugh! You know as well as I Salem doesn't share power."

"Then I'll be a goddess!" With that they were fighting both got in lethal blows on each other. Cinder had hit Jaune in the chest burning a hole in his heart and he was bleeding out. "I Win Hero!" She said, just then one of Salem's hands had touched Jaune's shield and it was thrown right at her. It hit her and knocked her off the tower, she screamed and turned to ash.

Then the Fire Goddess came fully out and looked at the Arc male. "Why?" He asked, she looked at him as if telling him her reasons. "I see, doesn't matter anyway now. I'm dying, I'll go with you after I say my goodbyes." She nodded, so he said his piece and made peace with his inner demons and nodded to Salem.

She took him in her arms and the entire tower blew up. With that, all of the Grimm died along with him, he saved the planet with his sacrifice.

* * *

Later, team SSSN had found Pyrrha and took her to the medic ward of the school what was left of it. After she awoke, she was told what happened and Jaune's final words were played to her and Yang. Their tears flowed they felt that they had failed not only Remnant but, the one person that meant the world to them, Jaune. "He shouldn't had to sacrifice himself to save us!" Cried Yang

"He saved Remnant," said Weiss with tears in her eyes. "It was not in vain."

"It Should've Been Me!" Cried Pyrrha.

"He loved you too much 'Boss Lady'," cried Nora as Ren hugged.

"Now what do we do?" Cried Ruby.

"Live," said Blake. "It's what he'd want." They agreed and that is what they were going to do.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - Hunter 76

**Note:** _I don't know where I am going to go with this story. I have so many ideas with it so I'd figure I'd make a series of 'shots' who knows? Maybe they'll grow into their own stories._

 _This one will be an 'Overwatch'-like story. (76!Jaune)_

 **Hunter: 76**

Salem was in an abandoned lab looking at a chamber with someone in it. He had blond hair, a buffed body with a burn on his chest the size of a half dollar and had equipment on his body. "Let see, we'll have to change his looks slightly." She said, "Jaune Arc is dead." She grinned, "and I know just what to do."

So using her celestial powers, she darkened his skin tone slightly, turning his hair to caramel. He was getting taller and ready to go and fight. She placed in his head battles he fought in, gave him a new semblance and life. But kept his initials. "You shall be known as Jackson Alexander." Said Salem. With that, the tank was drained and he was placed on a gurney and taken to a room.

A month later, Jaune, now Jack had finished up training. He was now in his usual colors, but now he was in a trench coat with a gold '76' on the back, cargo pants, boots, gold flak jacket with a small black double crescents in between his collarbones, gloves and armored gauntlets. He also had on shin guards as well to top this off he wore a visor, nose and mouth apparatus.

"Jack?" Said Salem he looked over to his 'mother'. "I think it's time for you to head to Beacon." He nodded, then he went to the showers and got cleaned up.

Later he was dressed in a military dress uniform, complete with beret. He was also in a trench coat as well. "I'm ready to go whenever you are mom." He said, she nodded as she finished up a letter to send to Ozpin.

"I'm not going with you my son."

"You're not?"

"No, but it doesn't mean I will not be with you in spirit." He nodded, he headed out to a bullhead and was on his way out to Beacon. He still had the memories of Jaune Arc, so he knows what's going on.

' _Well, here we go again._ ' He thought as he went back to Beacon.

* * *

Meanwhile Beacon was rebuilt and trust between Ozpin, teams RWBY and PNR were strained. If Ozpin and Ironwood had believed what they were trying to tell them, Jaune would have lived. Ozpin was trying to get back into their good graces. Glynda hadn't did anything so she was okay with the teams. Ozpin had gotten a letter about a new student along with his papers.

' _Ozpin,_

 _I know what had happened and it was a tragedy. Mr. Arc shall be missed. But, you and I know that he wouldn't want teams RWBY and NPR to wallow in despair and self-pity. He would want them to carry on for him. I have just the young man, to get the ball rolling. His name is; Jackson Alexander, a Commander in my forces._

 _Test him, he might surprise you. Once he proves himself; I'd like him to fill Mr. Arc's position._ '

Ozpin read the letter and sighed. ' _I'll have to test him._ ' He thought.

* * *

Later Jack's bullhead had showed up. Ozpin and Glynda were awaiting him. Jack stepped off the bullhead and saluted them. They saluted him back, ' _If you and Ironwood had only listened to us, Arc would've lived!_ ' He thought. "Nice to meet you; I am Commander Jackson Alexander." He said.

"Nice to meet you Commander Alexander." Said Goodwitch. They walked into the academy.

Once inside, the three had walked to the auditorium and Ozpin introduced him to the academy. "This is Commander Jackson Alexander, he is of a special Black Ops unit." He said, "he'll be tested in 'Forever Fall'." Everyone looked at him and were impressed by him. Well, except for teams RWBY and NPR.

* * *

Jack had went to the locker room and started to get dressed. He was now in a gold T-shirt, black cargo pants, boots, and gloves. Then he pulled out a black/ gold motorcycle jacket with a '76' in black on the back of it in a gold background. Then he grabbed a black facemask with gold trim and visor. Then he grabbed a huge, powerful, heavy pulse rifle, checked it to make sure it was loaded and ready. ' _It's good seeing them again._ ' He thought, with that he took off for his test.

* * *

Meanwhile Goodwitch and Ozpin were talking about Alexander. "I don't think they'll accept him on their team." She said.

"Well, he'll just have to prove himself to them." He said, "his C.O. wanted him on team NPR."

"Well, we'll just have to see how he is then."

So it was time for Jack's test and he was ready. He was launched into the air and into 'Forever fall'. Once there, he was in 'Soldier Mode'.

* * *

Meanwhile teams RWBY and NPR, were looking at the test. They weren't impressed, for now. But mainly because they thought Ozpin was going to once again betray them. Not knowing that 'Hunter: 76' was their fallen loved one.

Meanwhile 76 was fighting up a storm, grim were falling left and right. ' _Okay,_ ' he thought as he had seen a huge Nevermore. "I got you in my sights!" He said out loud as he pressed a button on the side of his visor. Just then he had target locked on the flying Grim. He raised his rifle and fired three powerful stinger missiles at it and took it down. Then he put his rifle on his back and headed to the cidel and grabbed a [rook] piece and headed back to Beacon.

Once there, he saluted Ozpin. "Mission Accomplished Headmaster." He said, he took off his apparatus revealing his face to the others and they were in shock.

' _He looks like Jaune._ ' They thought.

"If you excuse me, I need to get cleaned up." He said and left for the showers. Once he was in, he was washing off the grime, dirt and blood off of him. His arms were covered in tribal tattoos. ' _Well, let's see if I can protect Beacon and live this time._ ' He thought as he turned off the water and walked out with a towel to dry off and get dressed.

* * *

TBC

 **Note 2:** _Yeah RWBY and NPR are a little upset at Ozpin and Ironwood over Jaune's death. They are not going to trust him right then and there. But they will also, Jack (Jaune) will tell them the truth one day._


End file.
